1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cash register system comprising a carrier unit for mounting the cash register system on a base surface, a first display for displaying information to an operator and/or a customer as well as a first arm for holding the display unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known cash register systems usually have two display units, one of them being directed to the customer and the other being directed to the cashier. Further, known cash register systems have a computer as well as a receipt printer by means of which the receipt for the customer is printed after the check-out operation. The display units are usually arranged on support arms and directed to the side of the customer and the cashier, respectively.
The receipt printer has to be maintained on a regular basis. In particular, the corresponding paper roll has to be replaced regularly. In known cash register systems, due to the displays the receipt printer can only be accessed in a limited manner so that the maintenance is only possible with high effort and corresponding skill.
In other cash register systems, the displays are arranged at a great distance to the receipt printer for a better maintenance. As a result, the cash register system requires very much space, which is disadvantageous in the case of the usually confined space conditions at supermarket checkout counters.
It is an object of the invention to provide a cash register system that is designed in a compact manner and nevertheless allows for an easy and convenient access to the receipt printer and/or the computer.